Something Unexpected
by FriendsWWE1
Summary: Test Story: Rachel and Chandler have been together for awhile but yet no one knows they are together except Phoebe. What happens when something unexpected happens? Rated T Just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

_Well I hope you like this. I will soon be coming up with some Mondler or Lobster stories but for now we are doing opposite couple stories I guess that's what you call all them. Anyways this is a test chapter. If you like it and review it (hint hint) i will continue. So I need to stop rambling and start the story..._

_Something Unexpected..._

* * *

Rachel POV

Chandler and I have been together for these past few months and we are doing great. Probably it is going great because no one knows about us...well except Phoebe, how she found it is a long story but it's for another day.

End of POV

* * *

~~Rachel and Monica's Appartment Bathroom~~

Rachel is getting ready for the day and she couldn't have been happier. She is with a great guy...secretly and she got promoted from her job at Ralph Lauren's and life could not get worst or complicated..or that is what she thought.

Rachel wakes up at her usual time and starts getting ready for the day but when she notices something it all came to her...  
Rachel stops unexpectedly "Nooooooo this can not be happening" Monica was making breakfast and she hears Rachel from the bathroom sounding surprised or something just happened. Monica knocks on the door "Rach you ok in there?" Monica is worried but suspicious about her. Rachel had been acting more happier these past few months and she had become suspicious of her happiness for some odd reason even though it wasn't any of her business. Rachel had realized she had been late there is no way she could be pregnant. She wasn't prepared and neither was Chandler. She hears Monica asking her if she is alright and she just says she is ok. But what was on her mind is "Am I pregnant?" That was all she wondering. But she needs to be 100% positive she is pregnant..

~~Later On That Same Day In Monica's and Rachel's Bathroom~~

Rachel didn't know what to think. What is she going to do if the test turns out to be a positive?

5 minutes she had to wait. They were the longest 5 minutes of her life..

5 minutes soon passed...

The test is...

* * *

_Well there ya have it! One chapter done! I hope you liked reading this. Its a very short chapter but like I said it is a test chapter. So if you like it and review it (hint hint) I will continue. So until next time! _


	2. Someone Finds Out

_ Ok I realized I made a error, I put Joey and Rachel instead of Chandler and Rachel. Just realized this and fixed it. So hopefully it will make things easier. I did not change the story. It's still a Randler story. Sorry for the error. _

The test is...

~~Central Perk Phoebe & Ross~~

Phoebe was talking to herself little did she know Ross was behind her...

"Man I can't believe how long Rachel has been with Chandler. She seems really happy."

Ross was completely shocked, did he heard right? _ Chandler and Rachel?_ Ross seems to gotten very angry with Chandler, he KNEW him and Rachel were lobsters! "HOW COULD HE?!" That obviously got Phoebe's attention.

"Ross what did you hear?" Phoebe nervously said if Ross had heard that she was talking to herself about Joey and Rachel she knew they wouldn't be happy that Ross found out. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! HOW could Joey do this?!" Ross just storms out going to find Joey and or Rachel. He knows Phoebe is chasing after him to try to calm him down. But she isn't going to help.

~~Joey and Chandler's Apartment Chandler & Ross~~

Chandler is just sitting on the barcalounger watching tv when he hears Phoebe saying "CALM DOWN!" He knows Ross found out about him and Rachel.

Ross storms in "HOW COULD YOU?!" Chandler expected this as Ross's reaction but he wasn't prepared for him to find out right now. Monica hears Ross yelling at him and she comes over. "What's going on? Ross why are you yelling at Chandler?"

"Oh you didn't know? Chandler and Rachel are dating!"

"WHAT?!"

Chandler comes over and he finds out everything but one person was missing...RACHEL. Ross has been yelling at Chandler for 10 minutes Monica,Joey and Phoebe talk about the situation and then finally the one person missing Rachel. She hears the commotion and runs in "What's going on?"

*GASP

"What?" Rachel forgotten she still has the pregnancy test in her hands

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Well to answer that question LOOK IN YOUR HANDS!" Ross angrily says

"Oh..."

"One question...what does the test say?"

"Its..."

* * *

_You guys are probably alittle upset I left you on another cliffhanger but basically the same from the first chapter. Well I have the idea of story all setup so tomorrow hopefully the NEXT part where YOU find out what the test says! So you have to wait just alittle while longer to find out what the test says! Until Next Time..._


	3. The Test Is

"What are you guys looking at?" Rachel said. She completely forgot she still had the pregnancy test in her didn't realize it until Ross pointed it out to her by saying "To answer your question LOOK IN YOUR HANDS!" She knew she had to say something fast but all that came out was "oh." Then Monica said "One question...what does the test say?"

Rachel knew she wasn't prepared to be a mother. But she couldn't let them wait for hear her answer so she says "The test is negative" Chandler sighed in relief. She knew none of them were ready to be parents. But she knew she hurt Ross but she was happy and so was Chandler. Shetoo was happy and she believed Chandler was too.

~~A Week Later~~

Ross has been avoiding me and Chandler for a week or so. He is still upset with us because Chandler had "hs" Rachel. Even though Rachel was never "his" or not anymore. She had been told about a job in Paris and she was thinking of taking it. She knew it would hurt everyone but she hated how she ruined Ross's friendship with Chandler. She had to leave in order to get them to somehow be friends again. No one will know the secret I hold...

I knew I had to tell everyone about the job so I thought it would be best if I told them _tonight_.

~~Later On That Day~~

We were all watching tv and no one had spoken anything in awhile so I thought I tell them the news. I had already decided that I would take to job. So I had to tell them...

"I got some news to share.." I said. Everyone looked at me wondering what I was about to say. The longer I didn't say anything the more they would get worried it was something _big _which is was.

"I'm moving to Paris"

No one expected me to say that. They were shocked,surprised. They just couldn't believe it. Awkward silence again and then Monica broke it by saying "When do you have to go?" I said "A week" Chandler looked sad. He couldn't believe it.

Chandler and everyone except Ross helped me pack. I just couldn't believe I was going but I knew it as the right thing to it was time. I was packed. I knew by the morning I would be getting ready to go to the airport. To basically leave my life. And begin a new life really.

~~Airport:Week Later~~

My flight leaves at 5:45pm and I knew in a few hours everything will change. They all came to the airport to say goodbye and wish me well. But it didn't feel the same knowing that Ross wasn't there. So when it came time for me to go one my own to wait I knew that was it. I won't probably see them for awhile. Probably once or twice a year...If I'm lucky. But saying goodbye to everyone was just hard. Especially Chandler... Our last words to each other were "I love you"

~~On the plane~~

Woman starts talking to me to just have some small talk. Just to pass the time. Find out her name is Marry, So when we began to take off we were asked if we wanted anything and Marry orders some wine and asks if I want some I say "No Thanks" and we actually had a great little talk so we were all friends and such but she says "why? Don't let me drink alone"

"I can't I am expecting"

* * *

_I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter is COMING SOON..._

_Until Next Time..._


	4. TOW The Birth

Well its been 5 months since I left New York. Gotten used to things. Mary is helping me alot during the course of this pregnancy. No one knows I'm pregnant besides me and Mary. I only talked to Monica since moving to Paris. She doesn't know and I feel guilty about keeping this secret since I tell Monica everything.

~~Doctor's Appointment~~  
Doctor is saying everything is good. The baby is healthy. Which is always great to hear.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby ?"

"The what?...(suddenly it comes to her) OH! The sex of the baby!"  
"Yes *chuckles* Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Umm...I think I want to wait,you know keep it a surprise"

"Ok that's your decision"

"But you can tell me right now? If it's a boy or a girl"

"Yes...are...are you having second thoughts? Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No...no...I would like to wait."

"Ok"

~~Rachel : 9 Months Pregnant~~

"My god you've gotten so big!"

"Yeah...I feel like I am going to pop"

"Can you tell me something about the father? You don't even talk about him!"

Rachel knew she would be asked sooner or later. She knew she would have to tell her child about his or her father but she wasn't prepared really to answer the question now. But she knew she had to tell Mary about Chandler.

"His name is Chandler...I used to date his best friend named Ross and when me and Ross broke up Chandler was there for me. Then we just clicked, when Ross found out about me and Chandler I had just found out I was pregnant. I couldn't let anyone know I was pregnant. I wanted Chandler and Ross to be friends again. That would be very hard if I had told Chandler I'm pregnant. It would've put a strain on the group and I didn't want to be the reason why. So I left."

"So you're telling me Chandler doesn't have a single clue that you are having his baby?"

"Nope. No one knows. I only talk to Monica but even she doesn't know. Only you,me and of course the doctor."

"Give him a call. You need to tell him."

Rachel didn't know if she should even call Chandler. She hasn't spoken to him in 9 months. She wants to hear his voice but she should she tell him? Should she?

She made her choice. And her choice is to call Chandler.

She dials the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Is this who I think it is?...Rachel?"

"Yeah Chandler it's me"

"How are you?"

"I'm good...Chandler the reason I called was because..." Rachel couldn't tell Chandler she lied and that she was due any day now. She just couldn't. So she says...

"I called to say I'm sorry. Tell everyone that I miss and love them... I got to go bye"

Rachel was relieved that the call had ended. It was just a very awkward conversation. But then a pain started. She thought it was false labor. She called Mary who happened to be in the other room. She then soon found out she was in labor. She was nervous but excited but then she realized someone was missing..._Chandler_

~~Several Hours Later~~

After a long time her and Chandler's child is coming. She couldn't believe it but she just wished Chandler was here. But soon after her and Chandler's child is here.

"Congratulations Ms. Green you have a health baby..."

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this. I thought I leave it on a good cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I need ideas. What should the baby be? Boy or Girl? Also any name ideas? I am having a little trouble deciding the name and gender. But I had to research a bit here but in the end I think it was worth it so see you until the next chapter! Until next time..._


	5. It's A

_Well hello everyone! Well after a week or so I think I have everything figured out with this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. And let me tell you this SOON Chandler will find out. I promise you that. But the question is when?_ _I think I have the gender and the name of the baby in mind. I've rewritten this a few times. But I really need to stop rambling and being. So again Chandler finding out is SOON..._

* * *

Well its been 2 years since I had me and Chandler's baby. I can't believe it has been 2 years since I gave birth to our baby boy. I will always regret Chandler not being there. Aaron was a healthy baby boy when he was born. He had Chandler's eyes. Every time I see him he reminds me of Chandler. He is already walking. He is getting so big. Mary has been helping out as well. She has been a great helping hand.

~~ 1 Year Later ~~

I just got off the phone with Monica. She told me that Ross is getting married in London. I'm happy but what I'm nervous since they said they will stop by if they can. I worried. I don't want to deal with them all angry with me right now. I know what I did was wrong but it was only the thing that wouldn't put a strain on the group. I was very glad when Monica told me the Chandler and Ross has made up and that he and Joey are Ross's best man's. That is what I had wanted when Ross found out. I hated that I was to blame for them not talking.

~~ One Month Later ~~

Today Ross was getting Married. They haven't stopped by so I thought of just showing up would be a nice surprise.

~~ Wedding Chapel ~~

This is it.. I'm going to see my friends for the first time in 3 years.. Here goes nothing. Well everyone is there. They all look good. But Monica and Chandler are staring awkwardly at each other. Like if there was something they did something. This was a bad idea. I got to get out of hear. Luckily they haven't noticed me.

I just got home. Luckily neither of them noticed me leaving. Mary has Aaron for the night, since I knew I would probably get home night. I'm about to go to bed but then I hear a knock on the door. I thought it was Mary.

"Mary how's Aaron is he ok.?"

It turns out it wasn't Mary. It was Chandler...

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon! Will Chandler find out in the next chapter? I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter can be here by Tuesday? Maybe as early as Sunday. Until Next Time..._


	6. Chandler Finds Out?

_Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter after I uploaded Chapter 5. Is this where Chandler finds out? _

* * *

"Mary is Aaron ok..." Chandler was there at my door. It wasn't Mary. No he is going to ask questions on who Aaron is. I am not ready for this right now.

"Who's Aaron?" I knew it. Chandler was going to ask.. I reply "Uhh..No One"

"Ok.."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great,job is great. How are you?"

"I'm dong ok."

This was just a very awkward conversation. We really didn't know what to say. But then he notices a picture of me and Aaron at the hospital. This can't be good...

"Aww this is such a swee- wait a minute.."

Oh no Chandler figured it out..

"Who's this little guy and why are you in the hospital?"

"I...I..."

"You like like you just had a baby..."

This is not going well. Chandler is starting to put the pieces together. If he hasn't sooner or later he is going to finally ask me about Aaron.

"You couldn't have had a baby. Last I heard you were not in a relationship or anything,and then also you weren't pregnant when you left. You said the test was negative...Right? Rach don't tell me..you lied."

He caught me. He figured everything out. I have to tell Chandler. There was _NO_ turning back now..

"I was pregnant...I lied. Soon after I gave birth something went wrong. He seemed fine and everything. He didn't mak-"

"Hey Rach Aaron wanted his momm- so I brought...him...here.." Mary had came in. Aaron right there in her arms and everything.. Chandler looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Rach how could you?" That is all Chandler said and he left.

I saw the hurt in Chandler's eyes. I could see it. He was upset at me for lying. I needed to put Aaron to bed. So I put him to bed and I needed to talk to Mary. Because I _knew_ she needed answers.

"Who was that Rach?"

"That was...umm Chandler"

"Oh no...Rach I'm so sorry. I thought you were not going to have anyone since you texted me saying you were home then Aaron wanted you. I'm sorry."

"No...no it's ok. He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Thanks for watching Aaron for me..."

"No problem, well I'm going to go home and I'll talk to you later"

~~ Next Day ~~

I hear a knock on the door and hope it's Mary. But it's Chandler. I knew he would have questions.

"Come on in" I say nervously

"Thank you" His voice sounded cold when he said that

"Do you want anything to drink or to-"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you lie...why did you say the test was negative?"

I didn't say anything but "oh"

"Yes oh. Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your friendship with ROSS! You guys are friends again right?  
"...Yes"

"See. Imagine HOW much harder it would have been if I said I was pregnant?"

Chandler just stood there. He probably knew this would have put a strain on the group. Then he spoke..  
"It would have been hard but least I wouldn't have missed 3 years of my own child's life.."

I knew Chandler was angry and I was going to say something but then Aaron woken up from his nap. So I excused myself and brought Aaron out so Chandler can meet Aaron and maybe bond with him a little bit.

When Chandler saw Aaron I could see he forgot about everything and just looked at him.

"Aaron there is someone I would like you to meet. This is someone I told you about. Chandler. He is a good friend of mine."

I knew the word friend hurt Chandler.

Chandler and Aaron bonded but when it was time for Chandler to leave since he had to leave the next day to go back to New York. He said bye and left. I didn't hear anything from him or anyone. Not until a few years later...

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this! Chandler found out in this chapter! Here is alittle fact. I was originally going to make Rachel have twins. But I decided against it for reasons that will take some time to explain. But anyways can anyone guess what I mean at the end by "_Not until a few years later..._" Well anyways next chapter coming SOON. _

_Until Next Time..._


	7. The Wedding

There it was... A wedding invitation, to Chandler and Monica's wedding. I couldn't believe it.. _Monica and Chandler_? I wonder how they even got together... Aaron is now 6 years old. He is going to be 7 soon. He looks alot like Chandler. I never got a call from anyone even Chandler. He was mad at me which I understand but then he leaves like nothing happened made me mad. But in the end I'm happy with my job and with Aaron. But now the question is should I go to Chandler and Monica's wedding? If I do should I bring Aaron? There is so much to think about. I haven't seen any of my friends excluding Chandler in almost 7 years. Well 3 actually but they never saw me. Should I go is the question...

~~ Chandler and Monica's Wedding Day ~~

I've decided to go and bring Aaron along. I thought it would be nice if Aaron met his uncles and his aunts. But I know when they find out who Aaron's father is they are going to not happy. But it has to get out in the open sooner or later. I will just sit in the back at the ceremony and just leave after that.

"Wow Monica looks beautiful. I'm very happy for her. See Aaron there is Aunt Monica and there is Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Joey and Uncle Ross. They are also your family."

I left hoping no one would notice me but I was notice by Joey. He was coming out of the gift shop since he was in a World War II uniform . He was dressed like if he wanted to play tennis.

"Hey Rach!"

"Hi..."

"Who is this little guy?"

"This is..Aaron. He is my son.."

Joey looked at me with a shocked face.

"He looks alot like Chand- no... don't tell me you did what I think you did"

"What are you thinking?"

"You had son with some guy who looks like Chandler while you were in Paris.. why it is not like Chandler is the father"

When Joey mentioned Chandler I made it very obvious..

"Wait a minute..."

"Yeah Joe?"

"I forgot my phone in the costume which I left in the car.. I got to go Rach. It was nice seeing you"

"That was a close one,come on Aaron lets go to the hotel"

"Ok"

Aaron was happy. He was happy to see the people Rachel talked about.

~~ After the Wedding : Everyone Except Rachel ~~

"You will never guess who I ran into by the gift shop?"

"Who?"

"Rachel"

Chandler was shocked. He didn't even see Rachel. Everyone was shocked but not like Chandler was.

"And you will never guess what I found out!"

"What?"

"She has a son"

"Wow... Rachel never brought that up but in the end we only talk every once in a while."

"Did she say something about the father?"

"What?"

"The father?"

"What does my dad has to do with anything?"

"Rachel's son father?"

"Oh yeah. She didn't say anything about him. Do you know anything about Rachel's son?"

"Yeah his name is Aaron"

Chandler never heard that name in awhile. He remembered when he first saw him. He could see alittle bit of him in Aaron.

"Do you know where she is staying?"

"Nope"

"Lets go call Rachel and maybe we can see her or something"

~~ Rachel's Hotel Room ~~

*Phone Rings*

"Hello?"

"Hi Rach"

"Hi Mon"

"How are ya?"

"Doing good can you hold on for one second?"

"Sure"

"Aaron stop jumping on the bed"

Monica and Chandler could here everything. She didn't realize it until Monica brought it up.

"Who's Aaron?"

"Umm no one"

"Rach...Joey told us"

Rachel was shocked. But she knew Joey would tell them but she never expected it to be now.

"What did Joey tell you?"

"That you have a son named Aaron?"

"Oh"

"Rach can we come over?"

"We?"

"Yeah me and Chandler,Joey and Phoebe and Ross?"

"Why everyone?"

"We haven't seen you in 7 years. It would be nice to see eachother"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok which hotel are you staying at?"

"I am at the Marriot Hotel Downtown"

"Ok we will be there in abit"

"Bye"

This is where they will probably find out. Chandler is Aaron's father and they will hate me. I just wish we could get this over and done with...

* * *

_Ok everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter really didn't have anything big happen. Also there was't a big cliffhanger but I thought I leave it with everyone on their way to see Rachel. Perhaps find out Chandler is Aaron's father?__ You have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Also trust me Randler scenes will happen._

_Until Next Time..._


	8. Everyone Finds Out Part I

_I have to admit I've had some writers block with this story... So let's go!_

* * *

I waited to hear them knock on the door. I was terrified. I could just imagine Monica's reaction,even worst is imagining Ross's reaction. If they find out Chandler is Aaron's father you can say goodbye to Ross and Chandler's friendship and Chandler's marriage to Monica. Its 7:30. Me and Aaron are waiting for room service so when I hear that knock I hope that is room service.

And I was wrong. It was everyone. They still look the same. I've missed them so much but I feel I did the right thing. Soon after they came room service came aswell, of course Joey's face lit up when he knew food was coming.

"So..."

"Soo..." I was nervous. They seem to not see anything similar about Aaron and Chandler. Or have they?

"I guess this is Aaron?"

Chandler looked alittle nervous. Once it is known that Chandler knew about Aaron and didn't say anything will probably get them mad at Chandler. He probably knew it too.

"Yes this is Aaron, Aaron this is Aunt Monica,Aunt Phoebe,Uncle Ross,and the one staring at the food it Uncle Joey..."

It is probably now obvious I forgot to mention Chandler. But I didn't know what to say.

"Umm Rach you forgot about Chandler..."

"Oh yeah this is Uncle Chandler..."

I saw the word _uncle_ made Chandler feel sad since I didn't or haven't told them. But I didn't want to ruin Chandler and Monica's honeymoon. Chandler will probably tell her if I don't or if they don't see the resemblance and figure it out.

"He is adorable..."

While everyone gets to know Aaron. Chandler comes over and says..

*whisper* "He look great..You are doing a good job,sorry I haven't checked on him or been a father to him."

*whisper* "It's ok. I lied to you. I know it was a shock and you probably put Aaron in the back burner. You never forgot about him but you were just shocked, I never called to talk to you it's ok...I understand"

"Rach..."

When Monica broke the awkward silence between me and Chandler. It was awkward after that. Chandler probably would want me to tell them. But I didn't want to ruin the happiest day of their lives.

Soon after Aaron ate and went to bed. Of course this is where they will ask the questions about Aaron's father.

"Rachel do you know who Aaron's father is?"

"Yes.. I do."

"Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

"It's someone you don't know."

"Ok but do you mind telling us something about him?"

"Mon I don't know..."

"Oh come one tell us something about him. Is there anything you see with Aaron that is like the father? Give us some details!"

"Fine...I will tell you **ONE **thing..."

"Well...don't keep us waiting! Tell us!" Phoebe probably put the pieces together, she probably knew Chandler is the father by now.

"He is a kid with the jokes. He tell some jokes but he is a very quiet kid. I see alot in Aaron that I saw with the Father. There can we drop the subject now?"

"You can't tell us that and think we are just going to forget about it?"

"Well yeah?"

"Fine but Rach we will figure out who is Aaron's father.."

"No you won't the father knows, he saw Aaron once and went on with his life. I understand that. It was a shock. But I don't have a grudge against him. I don't want anyone to know until I feel the time is right ok?" I turn around for a few minutes and then I hear..

"I knew who the father is.."

I heard that sentence, that voice...it tells me that they will find out. It was Chandler. He is going to tell them. No no no. I don't want to ruin his honeymoon and marriage before it even began.

" *nervous laughter* Oh you don't know Chandler. If he was here right now I would tell him to not say a word."

" Yes but if he was here right now everyone should know?"

"...yes"

"Will you two stop it and Chandler or Rach tell us who is the father."

"The father is..."

* * *

_Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Will everyone find out? You have to wait until the next chapter in order to find out! Thanks everyone for anyone tuning in. But like I said in the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little Randler scene. And also I will try to make Aaron talk. Anyways next chapter coming soon! _

_Until Next Time..._


	9. Everyone Finds Out Part II

_Well hello everyone! Is this it? Is this where it's revealed that Chandler is Aaron's father to the group? If so how will everyone react? _

* * *

"The Father Is..."

I was really nervous. I can just imagine Monica yelling at me.

"I...am"

With that I felt my legs go weak. Joey didn't hear anything if he was just day dreaming about a land of food.

"I'm sorry what did you just say. It sounded like you said you were the father?" Monica was hoping she didn't hear was she heard.

"I am Aaron's father..."

"What?"

"I found out in London, I got shocked and I never told anyone about Aaron or even called to check up on him. I just was seeing what this was with you and me. And now we are here. I love you Mon. When Joey told us about him seeing Rachel and Aaron I was shocked. I couldn't believe it."

"Wait a minute you are telling me you kept it a secret from me since we started?!"

"Mon now calm down it's _our_ wedding day"

"Rachel you kept this a secret from Chandler for what 3 years?! How could you do that?!"

And it's now _my_ turn to get yelled out...

"Here is the short version... I wanted Chandler and Ross to be friends again. Imagine how hard it would've been if I had stayed and told everyone I was pregnant? I was happy to get your wedding invitation. I was happy for you and for Chandler. I didn't want to steal your thunder or just make my news more big then your wedding day! Now leave please. I got a plane to Paris to catch tomorrow..

And they left. Ross looked shocked. Maybe even mad. But Phoebe she looked happy but sad. Joey well seemed he wasn't even paying attention. I hated how I left things with Monica. I feel bad for Chandler. He is probably going to sleep on the floor of their hotel room. I was just about to go to bed I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be...

It was Chandler.

"Chandler what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mon? It is the first night as married couple."

"She was upset and locked me out of the hotel room. She threw me my clothes and she says doesn't want to see me."

"Chandler I'm sorry. I knew me and Aaron coming here would be a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I will leave and never come back. Me and Aaron will be fine. You just try to work it out with Mon and just imagine us never came back and ruined your lives. Ok?"

"That's the point... I don't want you to go with Aaron. I want to be a father. I want to be apart of Aaron's life. If that's ok with you. Seeing as I won't be allowed home anytime soon."

"Chandler that is all I ever wanted but you love Mon and I well don't have anyone in my life except one person.."

" Who is this person you are talking about?"

"My is Chandler Bing jealous?"

"Na-fe-flennin"

"Oh.. my... god...you are! You are jealous!"

"For a second there you sounded like Janice."

"The special person I was talking about was Aaron. He is the most important thing in my life"

"Oh..."

"Well this got awkward didn't it?"

"Yeah it did.."

"Can I sleep here? I have no where else to go."

"Sure.. you can sleep on the little sofa thing over there. Or we sleep in the bed...together."

"I think I will take the little sofa thing over there"

"Ok. That would've been awkward...right?"

"...would it have?"

"What?"

* * *

_Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was a big Randler scene. But nothing happened... yet. Also this was a way to write off everyone for now. One or two (maybe all?) of them will probably be in a future chapter. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this! _

_Until Next Time..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Well hello everyone! Long time no see! Been working on TOW Someone Knows Someone Before Everyone. I never forgot about this story! I've been having terrible writers block so this chapter may not be the best so I got to stop rambling so lets go. ;) _

* * *

"What did you say?"

"I said would it"

"Very funny Chandler...I don't get it"

"I'm serious. Would it?"

"Chandler it **_would. _**You love Monica. You're married! It would be a mistake."

"Fine...Night"

Chandler seemed like he wanted to sleep in the same bed or something. I'm not going down that road again. No. I've probably already ruined his marriage and his relationship with everyone else. It would be awkward.

~~Morning ~~

Chandler was gone by the time I got up. All I found was a note saying "_Bye Rach. I'll call later to check on Aaron. Nice seeing you"_

Seemed like he just wanted to get out of the room. So me and Aaron prepared for a long day of traveling. Aaron seemed to been happy while in New York even it wasn't for long he seemed so interested in everything. He even started making the sound with drums you know Budum pa phish (however you spell it) I remember when Chandler did that. It was surreal it seems like he's starting to get more and more like Chandler everyday.

~~ 2 Days Later ~~

We got back from the Monica and Chandler's wedding. Aaron seemed to have fun seeing his uncles,aunts and his dad who he thinks is his uncle. I know I have to tell Aaron sooner or later since he will start asking questions about his father and where is he. So I thought I had some more time but I was wrong...

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I was wondering if I can ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Well I see all these kids with their dad and I was wondering where is my dad or can you at least tell me something about him? Or a picture. Just anything about him."

I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I really was hoping it could wait another 5-20 years.

"He was very funny. You are just like him. I don't have any pictures of him but just imagine you but grown up. He married my best friend. (ex friend rather) I will always care about him no matter what happened and how we left things off.

"Why isn't he here?"

"He didn't know about you not until a few years ago. Remember when I went to London to see my friend get married and then when you came home with Marry?

"Barely but yes...Was that him?"

"...yes"

Aaron had a soft spot just like Chandler. This is what I wished Chandler had reacted. We talked things out not him storming out. I swear he is just exactly like Chandler inside and out. With that Aaron left with tears in his eyes. I knew he was probably upset at me. I wouldn't be mad if he yelled at me or doesn't talk to me for however long for keeping Chandler a secret for so long.

I feel terrible about this. So later on that same night I'm about to go to bed then I hear a knock on the door.

"Hi."

* * *

_Well that's this chapter. I know it was kind of odd maybe for Aaron to suddenly ask about Chandler but I thought I would speed that alittle bit up since you I'm trying to make it less than maybe 20 which I doubt so trying to make this story last about a total of maybe 25 Chapters. So we aren't THAT far. And also I know there isn't really any Randler action but I promise that it's coming soon. So thanks for reading. _

_Until Next Time..._


End file.
